


Demon of Speed

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: When a newcomer arrives in Radiator Springs, he stirs up trouble. Inspired by Duel of Speed by Twin-One.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely day in Radiator Springs and chatting at Flo’s V8 cafe was the newest rookie to the Piston Cup. Cruz Ramirez was chatting away with her friends and she had even gotten a boyfriend out of Danny Swervez, the Octane Gane next gen.

”And then I said dude, the name’s Hollis, Henry James Hollis” the N20 Cola racer, H.J. Hollis was telling his friends jokes at the cafe. The cars burst out laughing.

”That’s priceless H.J.! Cause your name is Henry James Hollis, oh my goodness” Dinoco next gen Cruz Ramirez was trying to calm down but it wasn’t easy.

Just then, a figured zoomed into Radiator Springs and it was revealed to be a black SUV with a streak of red on his sides.

“Welcome to Radiator Springs!” Cruz said and the SUV looked at her and smiled.

”Well hello my precious metal” he said in a deep voice that made the Radiator Springs residents nervous, the four tuners uneasy and the next gens, especially Danny a little tense.

”Hey! Don’t you even think about flirting with my girlfriend” Danny said and the SUV turned to him. 

“What is your name anyway SUV?” Boost asked cautiously.

”My name is Jack B. Tyre, but please, call me Jack” Jack said.

”A pleasure to meet you Jack” DJ said and held out a tire which made Jack scoff. 

“Keep your dirty little tuner tires to yourself” Jack hissed as he went off to go exploring.

”Yeesh, what a jerk” Ryan “Inside” Laney muttered.

”Yeah, reminds me of us when we were lawbreakers” Wingo muttered.

”Yeah, like looking into a mirror of who we used to be” Snot Rod said.


	2. Chapter 2

Cruz, Danny, and the rest of the visiting next gens were out a Willies Butte doing practice laps. Cruz was teaching the next gens how to turn on dirt.

”Uh Cruz? Help!” Ryan yelled as he came to the last turn.

”Turn right to go left Ryan!” Cruz shouted.

”That doesn’t make any- AHHH!” Ryan spun out and fell right over the edge of the cliff and into the cactus patch below. The next gens went to check on the Blinkr next gen.

”Are you okay?” Cruz asked and Ryan moaned.

”Bubba, go back and get Mater” Cruz ordered and Bubba nodded.

Right after Bubba left, McQueen and Sally showed up. 

“What’s going on?” McQueen asked when he saw Cruz and the other next gens looking over the cliff.

”Ryan fell over the cliff and into the cactus patch while attempting the hard turn” Cruz said and McQueen and Sally looked down. Just then, Bubba showed up with Mater. 

“We’ll get y’all out soon buddy!” Mater called as he threw his tow hook down and it caught on Ryan’s undercarriage.

”Yeoww!” Ryan yelped. 

“Sorry bout that” Mater yelled.

When Ryan was rescued, he was covered in cactus. The next gens stifled a laugh. Cruz chuckled. “Do you wanna go into town and get cleaned up?” She asked.

 

 


End file.
